Alone
by ArtsyAmyStars
Summary: Broken hearted Carly falls deeper and deeper into a pit of despair as she realizes this could be the end of icarly...forever. Follow up to igoodbye. R&R!


**This is a sequel to my story IGoodbye. I would recommend that you read IGoodbye first, as this is following up. As I have said before, I like to leave my readers wondering so this story does not give any definite answers about Freddie and Sam. Their fate is up to**

**you. This story, I am sure has many mistakes and like always, I love to hear constructive criticism, as long as it is not too harsh. I know it's not very long, but this more of a follow up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Icarly**

**This story contains adult themes, but thats about it. Please read and enjoy. Thank you so much for clicking on my story!**

* * *

><p>Spencer fumbled with his keys, before pulling them out and slotting them into the hole. The door clicked and he sighed, rubbing his eyes and making his way in.<p>

The usual chirpy Spencer that was so familiar to all his neighbors was nowhere to be seen. In his place stood a tall, gaunt man with greasy UN washed hair.

Spencer threw his keys onto the couch and sat down beside them for a moment. He hadn't realized that he was panting.

Spencer surveyed the room that was his home, but felt nothing like it. The couch, the sculptures and the wallpaper blurred together to create something that was nothing like home.

It was around eleven at night, the time in which Spencer would usually go to bed. His eyes were dragging downwards, but he knew he had to look after his little sister.

He watched as Carly made her way in.

Few times had Carly Shay look like she did now. Her hair was thick and untidy spreading a mess around her face. It had lost its spring and all though it was a mess, it looked limp hanging around her cold and dead face.

Her brown eyes were off focus and she clutched the jacket she wore like it was her only lifeline. Spencer could see her shivering from across the room.

He got up and hugged her in a warm embrace, but she had no energy to hug back. Instead, Carly stood in silence.

"Carly?" Asked Spencer, a tinge of fear in his voice.

No answer.

"Carly, you need to go bed. Come on, I'll help you up"

"No" She said, slightly restraining against his hands as he tried to help her up the stairs.

"Come on Carly, you look dead on your feet"

"I SAID NO!" She screamed, giving an un-characteristic shove towards her brother. He stumbled backwards and the fight drained from his face.

"Carly" He pleaded, "Please, you have to go to bed"

"I can't Spencer!" She sobbed, throwing her head back and howling. He tried to hold her but she pushed him away, stumbling over her rushed words.

"I-I…I have to tell the Icarly fans about…about what happened!" She stammered through her tears.

"Carly, it's late, it's not the time"

"I HAVE TO! They need to know!" Cried Carly. She suddenly felt so determined to do a simple task. She had to do it…she just had to.

Spencer surrendered sadly.

"I'm sorry little sis. Do you want me to stay up with you?"

She looked blankly at him not corresponding his question. Spencer took that as a no.

"If you need me Carly, I'll be in my room"

He turned and walked to his door.

"Spencer?" She whispered. He turned.

"Can we go back to the hospital in the morning?"

"Yeah, of course we can"

She nodded, another stray tear dripping down her face. She pushed it away.

Spencer made his way into his room and sat down on his bed. He took of his clothes, brushed his teeth and got into bed. Then he allowed himself to cry.

Carly sat in front of the computer, staring at the Icarly website. She typed the letter Z over and over again into the entry box. She had no idea what to say. How could she tell thousands of fans that her two best friends were almost dead?

How?

Carly had always been a good student. She loved to write, but for once in her life. She was stuck at what to say. She didn't know what to type. Her fingers wouldn't move.

Why was this so hard? She threw an angry sigh at the screen. She wanted to punch it.

Seeing Carly and Freddie smiling, playing with the camera, laughing together…it hurt her. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do.

Carly sprinted up the stairs, her tears gone and pure determination left on her face. She ran into their studio and grabbed their old Camera from a shelf. She didn't want to think of where their normal camera was.

Carly flew down stairs once again and connected her camera to the computer. She sat down in front of it and pressed record.

Carly was now streaming live to the few Icarly viewers who would be online this late at night.

She didn't even know what she was going to say.

"Hello" She said, through a brave face. The tears had gone and there was nothing left but sadness.

"I'm Carly and I know this isn't our regular time, but I…I have something to say"

The tears were starting to come through now, dripping freely down her face. Thank god they weren't impairing her speech.

"A few hours ago… F-Freddie and Sam were in a c-c-car crash…" Carly had to stop and pant.

"And…I don't know if they're going to be ok…I want them so badly to be ok" She whispered, almost to herself.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this…but I thought you had the right to know. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" She apologized to no one in particular.

"I don't know if we can keep doing Icarly, but I do know that this has been a major part of my life. And if something happens to S-S…Sam and Freddie, I don't think I will come on again. Thank you for being a fantastic audience" She whispered and pushed stop recording. She watched as it sat on the Icarly home page, for anyone to click.

Silence filled the air as Carly turned off the computer and made her way up the stairs, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So remember to reveiw!<strong>

**P.S I know some of my Icarly information will be a little off, but I have tried to stay as close to actual characters personalities as I could. Thanks again :)**


End file.
